Hate at first sigh
by Marta1234j
Summary: Por azares, y no tan azares, del destino, Kazuku rescata a una joven malherida y decide llevarla a Akatsuki sin pensar en las consecuencias que puede acarear aquello. Como por arte de magia, su vida toma un giro de 180º viendose envuelta en una serie de líos y problemas todos ellos provocados por la albina. '¿Crees en el odio a primera vista? Porque yo si.' Semi-AU/Fem!KakuHida


**Disclaimer**: Si, me habeís pillado, soy Masashi Kishimoto y como me aburro tanto en mi mansión llena de barcos y putas, pues me pongo a hacer fanfics sobre mi serie porque, claro está, no lo puedo poner en Naruto porque no. Que no soy japonesa y menos aún un tío.

_Hola ¿qué tal? _Son pensamientos

* * *

**D**ejemos una cosa clara: Kazuku nunca fue una chica normal.

Si bien había sido renegada de su aldea, tenía varios corazones y era, además, la única mujer de Akatsuki (Ojo: la única que entro por sus propios méritos y no por tirarse al líder); todas aquellas _cualidades_ se veían eclipsadas por otra que, a su parecer, no era tan grave.

Siempre mataba a su compañero.

Pero esto es algo relativo. En cierto modo, se lo buscaban. Ella podía ser un poquito, solo una mijita, violenta y asesinar al acompañante era el pan de cada día. Ninguno duraba más de una misión y, en el extraño caso de hacerlo, pedían (más bien rogaban) el cambio de pareja. Si no huían despavoridos, claro.

Que conste que no mata por matar, no señora. Lo que ocurre es que nuestra _joven _amiga necesita corazones para continuar su inmortalidad y para evitarse (MÁS) problemas con la ley, decide quedarse con el de la persona que le asignan. Así, el único castigo recibido es el discurso de Pein de ''Deja de cargártelos o nos vas a dejar sin personal'' al que responde con un bufido aburrido.

¿Por qué os lo cuento? Bueno, la historia que viene a continuación requiere de esa información. La pobre no era consciente de que tanto malgasto de vidas humanas terminaría mal y el universo conspiro contra la morena para darle un... Llamemoslo, regalo. Tonta de ella al aceptarlo por ser gratis ya que a veces las cosas gratis pueden salir muy caras.

* * *

**- Prólogo -**

**Sobre excusas, polvos y albinas**

_Las apariencias_

_antes de engañar_

_ilusionan_

**L**a jornada había sido agotadora y Kazuku paseaba portando el ya clásico maletín del dinero mientras el Sol se ponía a su espalda. Ondeaba su cabello oscuro al viento y mentalmente iba buscando una excusa más o menos convincente. ''Lo han cogido'', ''murió en combate'', ''mágicamente, alguien, abrió su pecho, sacó el corazón y se lo quedo. Pero yo no, yo estaba en shock y no pude hacer nada'' y agregaría unas lágrimas de cocodrilo para hacerlo más creíble.

Frunció el ceño al recordar el cadáver ensangrentado del chico. ¡Qué incordio! Todo estaba medianamente bien hasta que empezó a hacerse el héroe argumentando _''Una dama como tú no debe realizar el trabajo de un hombre como yo''_. ¿Pero quién se cree? No dudo en terminar con su vida tras llevar a cabo su cometido. Tendría una charlita con el pelirrojo sobre los compañeros que le tocaban. Primero el rubiales incapaz de lanzar un shuriken, luego el gordo (y se queda corta, eso era una albóndiga con patas) que era... Gordo, joder. Y ahora el criajo este. Menuda semanita. Al menos ya tenía un descanso.

Divagaba en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un leve jadeo. Relajo el rostro confundida mas siguió andando. De nuevo, volvió a sonar esta vez un poco más fuerte. Arqueo la ceja la tercera vez que lo oyó. Espero otra más pero nunca llego.

La curiosidad mato al gato e hizo que Kazuku cambiara de dirección para dirigirse al arbusto del cual provenían los ruidos.

Alerta de que fuera una trampa, apartó de un golpe la rama y así ver lo que se ocultaba tras las hojas. Retrocedió veloz pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos tras ver la figura malherida entre los matorrales.

Una joven de piel pálida y cabellos blancos como la nieve. Sus párpados caían suavemente sobre las mejillas sonrosadas, con largas pestañas de un negro carbón. Los labios carnosos entre abierto pedían a gritos ser cerrados con un beso. Su cuello delicado al descubierto y aquel cuerpo tan frágil que parecía que nada más tocarla se rompería. Era una especie de muñeca de porcelana...De busto hacia arriba.

De busto para abajo... Oh, de busto para abajo. Envidia de diosa griega. Con esas curvas de infarto, largas piernas dignas de pasarela y dos buenas razones para comerla con la mirada, tapadas con una fina venda. Solamente vestida con aquello y unos leggins negros apretados (Dios bendiga al inventor) marcándole todo lo que tenía y lo que no, también.

Cabe destacar un ligerísimo detalle, casi imperceptible. Estaba llena de sangre. Como si la hubieran metido en un cubo de Ketchup, pues igual. Llamenla sádica, llamenla perturbada, llamenla lo que quieran pero a la morena verla con la sangre pintándola ese cuerpo tan puro, la ponía y bastante.

Dios, como necesitaba un polvo.

Kazuku no era fea. Para nada. ¿Ojos verdes, piel morena, melena oscura, cuerpo de revista? Tenéis enfrente a otro pivón (ignorando el detalle de los miembros cosidos, las cuencas rojas y cosas del estilo). Ocurre lo normal: no hay tiempo, no está para buscarse pareja, dinero de por medio no, gustos **bastante **especialitos... Pues eso, no moja ni a la de tres. Y una puta requiere pagar a si que chao, chao.

Recuperándose del calentón, noto su estómago haciendo de las suyas y cerro los ojos en un intento de calmarse. _Vale, vale, tranquilidad ante todo. _Ella no era de perder los estribos pero ante tal regalo divino... Miro de nuevo a la chica y se le subieron los colores. ¿Cómo podía fantasear con una tía que acababa de ''conocer''? Que, mejorando la situación, tenía pinta de estar muerta. Y la necrofilia no le iba. _O si. _NO, NO LE IBA.

- ¡A ver Kazuku, cálmate! - grito para si misma a la vez que colocaba sus brazos en forma de jarra.

Devoro con la mirada a la peliplata que descansaba tan relajada, tan pacífica, tan dulce, tan inocente que...

_Joder, necesito sexo. YA._

Dejando sus deseos mundanos a un lado, procedió a cargar sobre sus hombros a la chica. Con cuidado de no despertarla, o terminarla de matar, la cogió cual saco de patatas (cuanta delicadeza) y comenzó a andar hacia la guarida de Akatsuki.

Hoy tendría mucho que explicar.

* * *

!WOLAS¡ - ¿Por qué las he puesto al revés? xD?- ¡Hoy, para vuestra desgracia, presento fandom! *solo de guitarra* ¡Yeah! Es corto porque es el prólogo y porque no se me ocurría nada más .3.

Po, pipol, el otro día conseguí un tomo de Naruto, el de la pelea de los dos parguelas estos contra Shikamaru y Asuma, y dije ''Coño, como los amo'' y luego en Natu que damos física y no me entero de na' pos los dibuje en versión fem! y dije ''coño, que buena esta kakuzu y que vampira me ha salido Hidan''. Y pense ''Fanfic'' y aquí tamos xD

Os traduzco el título que se que no tenéis ni puta idea de ingles: Odio al primer suspiro que es como el "amor a primera vista" pos ellos tienen al primer suspiro. Son especialistos los tíos estos.

La idea es tal que así, la Kazuku es Kakuzu (se que confunde, todas os pensabais que era Hidan ¿verdad?) y Hidan pensaba ponerle Hida o sino darme idea, give me ideesihons. Ah y la mujer esta, Hida o como sea, po es vampira ya sabeis, pa variar. Esto parece crespúsculo carajo xD

YA TA. ME VOY. Siento todas las faltas, escribir tan mal y haceros sangrar los ojos pero que le voy a hacer. Mez piro, vampiro; que es la hora de comer y me petan el wasa. ¡Chao, chao!

* * *

_**C**ada vez que dejas un reviú, muere un cani_


End file.
